


"Мультизадачность"

by x_mascarouse



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Dirty Talk, Jeremy Heere is a Mess, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_mascarouse/pseuds/x_mascarouse
Summary: Еще один фик по странице 80, потому что Джереми - озабоченный кусок дерьма и не может удержать член в штанах даже во время телефонного разговора.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 4





	"Мультизадачность"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Multitasking'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070528) by [the_impardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impardis/pseuds/the_impardis). 



Послушайте: Джереми знал, что СКВИП принес много бед. Начиная с поджога дома Джейка и заканчивая попыткой захвата власти с целью заставить Джереми целоваться. И да, ему до сих пор снилось, как Кристин выпила красный Mountain Dew и как все вокруг кричали. 

Так что он знал, что его главная проблема в мире-после-СКВИПа была не так уж тяжела и вообще он легко отделался, но все-таки она доставляла кучу неприятностей. Джереми не мог кончить. 

Подрочить он мог, конечно. Дело было в том, что, стоило ему набрать то самое слово в адресной строке своего компьютера, как он напрягался, тут же выпрямляясь, как шомпол, и мог поклясться, что иногда чувствовал покалывание электричества в позвоночнике, а это портило весь настрой. Так что смотреть порно было просто невыносимо. Полный отстой. 

Первые недели Джереми игнорировал те моменты, когда его член вел себя как восхищенный щенок. Он, черт возьми, не собирался проходить через ПТСР из-за собственного стояка, так что просто думал о том, как его отец ходит по дому без штанов и таким образом справлялся с проблемой. 

Только долгосрочным такое решение не было. 

Все началось с влажных снов, из-за которых Джереми загружал в стирку больше белья за одну неделю, чем мог бы загрузить за месяц. Однако проблемой снов было в том, что в них он не смотрел видео, а занимался сексом с другими людьми. В этом Джереми и нашел для себя решение. 

Он просто чаще включал фантазию. 

Настоящим облегчением было преодолеть всю неловкость моментов вроде "приветик, Джейк, как поживаешь, вчера я абсолютно точно не думал о том, как ты зажал бы меня в углу, что ты, нет, конечно" или "здорово, Брук! Я определенно не кончал позавчера от мыслей о том, как стою между твоих бедер и вылизываю тебя до оргазма", которые в первые дни сводили его с ума. Он справился и, к тому же, больше не просыпался на липких простынях, так что это вполне себе победа. 

Или нет. 

Несмотря на то, что он возбуждался от мыслей о своих друзьях, у Джереми существовали свои правила. Он не давал этим фантазиям проникнуть в реальность, - реальность, в которой у него есть друзья - а это значило, что ему нельзя на этом зацикливаться или думать о сексе в чужом присутствии, и уж тем более он никогда не упомянул бы об этом вслух. И он позаботился о том, чтобы скрыть всякие подробности своей сексуальной жизни. Это не составило большого труда: не то что бы его опыт заходил дальше своей руки. Проблема же возникла из того простого факта, что его подсознание та еще сучка. 

Так вот, вечером, придя домой после театральной репетиции, Джереми решил, что Кристин сегодня была так сильно восхищена постановкой, что ей не мешало бы восхититься чему-нибудь еще. Его члену, например. 

Он стянул боксеры до колен и начал лениво дергать член, погружаясь в воображение. 

Одетая в свою легкую юбку и белый лифчик, она наклонилась к нему и втянула в страстный, но недолгий поцелуй, отстранившись от его губ только чтобы опустить голову под подбородок Джереми и щекотливо поцеловать грудь. 

Джереми стиснул сосок и застонал, как если бы это был рот Кристин. 

Он почти чувствовал ее грудь на своем животе, и воображаемый Джереми подался вперед, чтобы расстегнуть лифчик Кристин. А потому как воображаемый Джереми знал, как работает женское белье, он мог снять его со своей воображаемой Кристин одной рукой. 

Она прижалась плотнее, увеличивая трение на сосках и члене, втянула кожу на шее и, погодите, ее волосы стали короче? Потому что теперь воображаемый Джереми мог полностью взять их в ладони и чувствовал места сзади шеи и за ушами своего воображаемого партнера, где волосы были выбриты. 

Джереми чувствовал, как поджались яйца, когда он выдохнул в чужую ключицу, а воображаемый Джереми притянул своего партнера за волосы, чтобы снова поцеловать. Грудь на этот раз оказалась твёрдой, и, ну, Джереми определенно дрочил на мужчину. 

Ничего страшного. Он давно принял свою бисексуальность. И он уже был на грани… Совсем небольшой толчок, и он бы кончил. 

Воображаемый парень втерся пахом в пах и одновременно лизнул его рот. Джереми сдавленно вскрикнул и прижался еще теснее, внезапно чувствуя на щеках оправу очков, а затем его партнер тяжело вздохнул, и этот звук был крайне похож на тот, который он слышал, когда босс из "Апокалипсиса проклятых", сам с почти добитым уровнем здоровья, убивал их. 

Джереми вжимался в кулак, задыхаясь от оргазма. Он дрожал от судорог и отпустил член, только когда чувства обострились до предела и сам он был где-то на стороне, противоположной боли. Это был лучший оргазм из всех. 

Пережив дрожь, Джереми поднялся и, натянув трусы обратно, пошел в ванную. Только потом, когда он рассеянно глядел в зеркало, его мозг сообразил, что произошло. 

Он подрочил на Майкла. Своего лучшего друга. Человека, на которого Джереми совершенно не должен был дрочить, потому что ему не удалось бы сохранить это в секрете. Он знал Майкла лучше себя самого и имел самое лучшее представление, как тот выглядит без футболки, тяжело дышит и… 

Нет. Его мозг просто смешал грязные мысли с тем, что Майкл писал ему сразу после репетиций. Все было в порядке. Этого не могло повториться. 

********

Это повторилось

И снова. 

Ладно, Джереми мог начать любую фантазию, и Майкл Мелл вытеснял кого бы то ни было за пару минут. Он не мог задерживать на нем взгляда и не краснеть. Все правила вдруг начинали пропадать и рушиться, но, если честно, это не удивляло. Его правила никогда не касались Майкла. 

Неудобство приносило то, что всякий раз, когда Майкл усмехался, спина Джереми будто плавилась, или когда Майкл наклонялся и шептал ему на ухо, он ощущал на шее его дыхание, или то, что на их привычных посиделках Джереми хотелось перекатиться со своего пуфа и, оседлав Майкла, втираться в его пах, пока их обоих не покинет рассудок. Так что да, это становилось серьезной проблемой. 

В совокупности это все привело Джереми к ужаснейшим идеям, подразумевающим, что правой рукой он набирает номер Майкла, а правой размеренно дергает своего дружка. 

Это значит, что он правда из таких парней? Таких, которые мастурбируют как ни в чем не бывало, будто ничего такого не происходит? Он нажал на имя Майкла, включил динамик, и телефон зазвонил. Значит, правда. Из таких. 

Раздалась пара гудков, трубка ни одним звуком не дала понять, что на вызов ответили. Возможно, судьба говорила Джереми, что дрочить на голос своего лучшего друга - идея так себе? 

\- Алло? Привет, Джереми! Как ты? 

А нет, нет, вселенной эта мысль показалась неплохой. 

\- Привет, Майкл! Ничего такого, так что подумал просто поболтать, - Джереми приспустил штаны и начал медленно поглаживать член. 

\- О, всегда рад поболтать с моим вторым игроком. 

\- Я думал, что ты второй? - обиженно спросил Джереми, игнорируя реакцию своего члена. Быть вторым игроком Майкла… У него кинк на обладание? Кто бы мог подумать.

\- Мечтай. Мы используем мою систему, и я автоматически главный, - рассмеялся Майкл в ответ.   
\- Ах-ха, - парня уже немного заносило. - Это… - он рвано выдохнул. Наклон кулака уже так сладко чувствовался. - В этом есть смысл, по-моему.   
Чувак, ты окей? - Майкл обеспокоился. - Может, мне прийти? 

Глупая часть мозга сказала, что это работает в большинстве порно, но часть поумнее заткнула ее.   
\- Нет, не надо, просто сижу в интернете. Типа мультизадачность.   
\- Ну понятно, - Джереми подавил стон и с облегчением выдохнул. - Приятно узнать, что тебе надо делать несколько дел одновременно во время разговора со мной. Тебе меня недостаточно? 

Джереми мог видеть, как Майкл смешливо изгибает бровь, и выдавил из себя смешок, почти перешедший в глухой стон.

\- Ты… Ты поймал меня, чувак, - слабо сказал он. Его стояк был почти каменным, хотя Майкл сказал немного. - Ты правда не смог бы заменить исследование на тему "Аллегория на индийское общество и общество в целом в "Белом Тигре".   
Вот блин, - сказал Майкл. - Я не могу тягаться с чем-то таким. Хочешь обсудить это?   
Нет. Ну, ты мог бы рассказать о какой-нибудь документалке. Или историю. Да о чем угодно. 

Джереми сильно прикусил губу. Капли предсемени уже стекали вниз, жаль, что он не подумал о смазке до звонка. Стоило так сделать. 

\- Ладно, - Майкл неуверенно остановился, набирая побольше воздуха. - В общем, я посмотрел такую штуку про то, как компании производят, типа, слишком много машин? Так что огромные полигоны заняты неиспользованными машинами, которые они не могут продать. И они просто ржавеют. И все потому что они не могут сократить работников, но не хотят ничего продавать меньше 20 штук. Это так ебануто, да? 

Его бедра дрогнули, когда Майкл сказал "ебануто", и он скулил в кулак. Потом до него дошло, что Майкл перестал говорить и ждет ответа. 

\- Мм, да, конечно, бро. Полный абзац. 

Майкл молчал, и в воздухе провисло напряжение. 

Джереми подавил очередной стон, потому что он абсолютно сошел с ума и продолжал вбиваться в кулак. 

\- Джереми, ты там, нахрен, дрочишь? - напряженно спросил наконец Майкл.

Джереми застыл. Это был худший из сценариев, но, если честно, его стоило ожидать. Он знал своего друга две трети своей жизни, разумеется, Майкл бы узнал, что он скрывает что-то. 

-Я… - начал Джереми только затем, чтобы сорваться на стон, потому что, Иисусе Хростос, движения его кулака посылали волны мурашек по спине, и это было так охуенно. Что ж, возврата не было. - Да. Я… Типа того. 

Майкл на той стороне линии задохнулся, что, вероятно, свидетельствовало о разочаровании и отвращении, но черт его побери, если это не звучало до чертиков сексуально. Так что Джереми жаждцще простонал в ответ и, не будь он так заведен и не лежи его рука на головке члена, звук вогнал бы его в краску. Он был почти на пределе. Нужен был небольшой толчок. 

\- Майкл, я… Блять, пожалуйста, мне нужно… - Джереми оборвал себя самого снова, чтобы простонать в подушку. Смысла вести себя менее отчаянно не оставалось, ведь Майкл наверняка бросил трубку сразу же как понял, что он делает. Впрочем, он узнал, что ошибся, когда услышал рычание по ту сторону линии через динамик. 

\- Нужно что, Джереми? Чувак, говори. 

Кулак Джереми сжался вокруг плоти плотнее, почти до боли, но ему нужно приземлиться, чтобы убедиться, что это не одна из особо красочных и глубоких фантазий. А это вряд ли было так. 

\- Мне… Мне нужно, - он заикался. - Просто - просто поговори со мной. Хочу слышать твой голос. 

\- Ебаный в рот, - пробормотал Майкл. И Джереми это понравилось. - Боже, Джереми. Хотел бы я тебя видеть сейчас. Ты так охренительно звучишь для меня.   
Джереми показалось, что его позвоночник вплавляется в кровать. Добро пожаловать обратно, кинк на обладание. 

\- Ты такой хороший, - продолжал Майкл. - Ты не представляешь, как долго я хотел тебя. Я хочу сделать с тобой так много, так много. 

Майкл будто бы тоже терял самообладание, а Джереми был так близок к концу. Одно дело слышать стоны разочарования по поводу видеоигр, совсем другое - из-за того, что он кончает.

\- Что, - выдохнул Джереми, - что ты хочешь сделать, чувак? 

Майкл, господь нас всех храни, зарычал в микрофон, и Джереми чуть не разрешился от одного звука. 

\- Хочу тебя подо мной. Тебе так легко поставить синяк, и я хочу покусать тебя так, чтобы все знали, чем ты занимался, я поставлю укусы так высоко на шее, что тебе не поможет пиджак. Я хочу, чтобы все знали, что ты для меня значишь. 

Майкл снова сорвался на рычание, и Джереми бессознательно ответил ему своим собственным. 

\- Хочу, - Майкл задыхался и едва мог говорить, - хочу вдуть тебе, заставить тебя кончить так, чтобы ты не мог двигаться еще пару минут, а когда сможешь, я просто начну снова, я заставлю тебя чувствовать себя так хорошо так долго, как возможно, просто чтобы ты оставался под кайфом.

\- Ты такой, - Майкл остановился и, судя по звуку, говорил через кулак, - такой хороший, Джереми, я хочу, чтобы ты увидел, насколько хороший, увидел, как хорошо я хочу тебе сделать. Я так люблю тебя, блять… 

Джереми выгнулся на кровати, заходясь стоном от последнего признания, и довел себя до одного из самых громких оргазмов. Он продолжал вбиваться в кулак, пока полностью не испачкался в семени, что не покажется ему веселым, когда он отойдет от удовольствия. 

Майкл все еще тяжело дышал, так что Джереми повернул голову к телефону, легко потягивая чувствительный член. 

\- Майкл, ты кончил? - боже, его голос звучал так выебано, хотя он почти ничего и не делал, как это произошло?   
Еще нет, - ответил Майкл, и это признание было таким же хорошим, как и все до этого.  
Услугу надо было вернуть, да? 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я, ну, поговорил с тобой? - Джереми и так был не на высоте, а тот факт, что он совсем только что испытал оргазм, не помогал его мозговым клеткам двигаться быстрее.   
Пожалуйста, - сказал Майкл так, что член Джереми лихо ткнулся в живот, но он не трогал его. 

\- Майкл, ты такой… - Джереми остановился. Он совершенно не знал, что делает, так что решил начать с описания, а затем нести чушь в надежде, что это сработает. - Такой теплый, мне так нравится, когда ты, типа, наваливаешься на меня, когда мы в подвале, и я чувствую себя так защищенно и тепло, и мне нравится. 

Майкл тихо простонал в ответ, что служило для Джереми своеобразным знаком. 

\- Я хочу, - лицо Джереми покраснело только от одной мысли о том, что он собирается сказать. - Мы должны сделать это снова, но без одежды. Хочу почувствовать твою кожу, у тебя такая гладкая кожа, я хочу попробовать ее на ощупь.

В этот раз Майкл простонал громче. Это результат.

Хочу, чтобы ты потерся об меня, - более уверенно сказал Джереми, - ощутить твое тепло, а у меня так встанет, потому что ты такой горячий, Майкл. Такой красивый. 

\- Я почти, Джереми, - Майкл кусал губы, чтобы быть тише. Джереми решил распрощаться со скромностью. - Господи, я хочу тебя трахнуть, Майкл. Неважно, ты во мне или я в тебе, просто, сука, хочу тебя до чертиков, ты мне нужен, пожалуйста, я...

Майкл, кончая, оборвал последнее предложение, что и хорошо - Джереми понятия не имел, что собирался делать с концовкой. К тому же, звук был великолепен. Голос Майкла звучал намного ниже обычного, когда он был возбужден. Отличная тема для следующий фантазий. 

Повисшее молчание было в тысячи раз хуже, чем когда Майкл понял, что Джереми дрочит. Это нельзя было объяснить мультизадачностью или потребностью в дрочке. 

\- Ты тут, Майкл?   
\- Да.   
\- Хорошо, круто, - Джереми не знал, что сказать. - Мы можем проигнорировать этот случай. Если хочешь. Ну, знаешь, два парня помогают друг другу мастурбировать. 

Майкл молчал, а потом осторожно спросил: "Ты хочешь этого?" Джереми не знал, как ответить на это не солгав, так что остановился на полуправде:

\- Меня устроит все, что комфортно для тебя, бро. 

Майкл издал смешок, разящий сарказмом даже через телефон.  
Отличный способ переложить на меня сраное давление.

Последовало молчание.

\- Знаешь, я, - Майкл запнулся, готовясь морально к ответу. - Я не сказал ничего, чего не думаю на самом деле. Я говорил это не потому что думал членом. 

Джереми ничего не говорил, и сердце Майкла пропускало удар. Он не желал сводить это к простому "no homo". 

\- Я тоже, - прошептал Джереми. - Я бы не стал лгать тебе о таких вещах, просто потому что был возбужден. 

Майкл не дышал, и сердце Джереми ушло в пятки.

\- Значит, - сказал Майкл, - ты любишь меня?

Что ж, ситуация почти знакомая.

\- Ну, да, - не колеблясь сказал Джереми. - Типа, я любил тебя почти с дня нашей встречи, и я люблю тебя, типа, в романтическом плане.   
Напряжение спало.  
\- Ты только что процитировал "Бруклин 99"? - спросил Майкл.   
\- Ты засчитал это как цитату из "Бруклина 99" ?  
\- В самом деле.   
Последовал ещё один момент молчания. 

Я тоже люблю тебя, Джереми, - сказал Майкл. - В романтическом плане.   
Джереми слишком широко улыбался.   
Может, романтический план всегда будет нашим?  
Джереми, то, что я люблю тебя, не значит, что я не попрошу тебя заткнуться. Так что заткнись. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, придурок, - рассмеялся Джереми. 

Перед тем, как повесить трубку, Майкл закричал: "Стой, стой!" 

\- Что?   
Майкл прекратил говорить, а когда снова начал, Джереми мог бы поклясться, что ощутил, как его друг заливается краской.

\- Если бы ты хотел завтра или когда-нибудь еще прийти ко мне, посидеть в подвале и поиграть в видеоигры и всякое, мы могли бы учесть то, о чем говорили?

Джереми покраснел. 

\- Я только за. Увидимся?

Так что Джереми сбросил вызов. Он прокашлялся и неловко перевернулся на кровати. 

Спасибо всем богам, что отца не было дома.


End file.
